lv_livefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Kornea og den Hornede
Kornea & Den Hornede – Et overblik over Skovfolkets religion og trossystem Skovfolkets tro er rettet imod gudeparret Kornea og Den Hornede. De er hinandens modsætninger, men blev tiltrukket i deres modsætning. Da tiden blot var en idé i Korneas tanker, skabte hun verden. Hun vævede jorden sammen og plantede skovene. Hun rejste mægtige bjergkæder fra jordens grundvold og lagde floderne ud i mellem. Da hendes verden var færdig, skabte hun de første levende væsener og Den Hornedes kræfter gav dem årsag til at eksistere. Sammen skabte de tidens og livets cyklus. Og for en tid var alt smukt og godt, mens Kornea og Den Hornede levede blandt Korneas skabninger og Den Hornede stadig havde sit navn. Men han manglede noget i sin tilstedeværelse. Så om natten sneg han sig ud af sin mages omfavnelse og jagede de største bæster, han kunne finde. En nat vågnede Kornea og fandt at hendes mage var væk, og da han kom tilbage fra sin jagt, konfronterede hun ham med hans forrædderi af hendes tillid og kærlighed, og de meningsløse drab på hendes skabninger. Han lovede bod og bedring, og hun troede hans ord. Men hans sande væsen lod sig ikke fornægte, og han sneg sig atter ud om natten for at jage. Da Kornea så det, bandlyste hun Den Hornede fra sin side og tog hans navn fra ham. Dømt til at blive på Jorden og jage, kan han kun vende tilbage til hende, når han har fundet sit navn igen. Kornea løftede sig op til himlen, mens hun græd, og hendes tårer faldt over hele verden. For både at bevare og beskytte hans elskedes skaberværk og for at finde sit navn, splittede den nu navnløse gud sig i 7 aspekter, mægtige væsener som hver repræsenterede en side af ham. Nu lever disse mægtige aspekter som konger af hver deres domæne, men Den Hornedes Ånd eksisterer stadig. Skovfolkets religion afviger fra de fleste andre trosretninger, idet den ene gud fysisk går mellem sit folk. Selvom Den Hornedes aspekt er blevet båret af mange væsener over årene, er de alle en del af den Hornedes Ånd. Den Hornede repræsenterer døden, jagten, den vilde natur og kaos, hvorimod Kornea er en gudinde for kærlighed, natur, cyklus, moderskab og skabelse. De tilbedes i lige mængde, for deres kræfter er rettet imod forskellige faser i livet og forskellige situationer. Den Hornedes kræfter påkaldes for at opnå styrke og snilde, eller i kamp og krig. Ofre af blod, jagtbytter eller levende væsener er ikke uhørt, for Den Hornede er et primodialt væsen der forlanger en høj pris for hans opmærksomhed. Kornea er en gudinde der påkaldes i mange situationer: For at opnå visdom, for at finde kærlighed, for at helbrede sine venner eller finde styrken til at tilgive sine fjender. Hun er en elskende gudinde som ofte svarer når hun påkaldes, men hun må ikke misforstås som værende passiv eller al-tilgivende. Hvis man forbryder sig mod moderen er hendes straf uendelig. En Bøn til den Hornede Jeg påkalder din kræft, Konge af Død Hvil dit blik på mig, Jagtens Herre Fyld mig med styrke Fyld mig med snilde Ved denne ofring Af blod og knogle Kød og liv Lad mine fjender falde Hør mig, oh Du Hornede En Bøn til Kornea Oh Moder, du som skabte himmel og jord, vand og ild, Skænk mig visdom og lys i mørket. Oh Moder, du som satte tidens sand til at rende, Vis mig vej og lad mig se din kærlighed. Oh Moder, barmhjertige beskytter af Skoven Hvil din hånd på min skulder og skænk mig styrke Oh Moder, du som elsker os, som vi elsker dig Vejled mig, så jeg kan beskytte mit folk. Hvorfor Kornea's børn jagter de uddøde Som alle ved er det den Hornedes legeme, der gives videre af helligste betydning. Hvad få forstår er, at det er en naturlig nødvendighed at Hornene gives videre til en efterfølger, når aspektet går bort, hans/hendes regeringstid er overstået eller når kroppen er slidt af at have aspektet i sig. Hvis dette ikke sker, forstyrres balancen og konsekvenserne vil være forfærdelige. For mange, mange år siden bød Kornea kongen af Rottens Rige at lade hans efterfølger være et menneske. Hun kom til ham i en drøm, og her viste hun ham alt det gode et menneske kunne blive. På dette tidspunkt var mennesket stadigt ungt, og de var ikke faldet så langt fra naturen som i dag. De levede i små klaner, og af hvad de kunne fange, finde og tage. De behandlede Naturen med respekt, brugte alt fra et dyr de fangede: Pelsen, kødet og knoglerne, og ofrede resten til en ukendt gud for jagt og en gudinde for frugtbarhed og liv. Rotten forstod Moderens forespørgsel, for der var meget potentiale i den unge race og han valgte at efterkomme ønsket. Han vandrede blandt menneskene, både i skjul og i det åbne og til sidst fandt han, hvem han mente ville være en værdig efterfølger. Dagen kom, hvor mennesket overtog aspektets legme og blev infuseret med den Hornedes magt og kraft. Til at starte med gjorde den nye bærer af aspektet det godt. Selv mange af hans kritikerer blandt de Ældre Racer var overraskende imponeret, for Rotten var en retfærdig dommer og regent som altid forsøgte at leve op til hans folks forventninger. Hans sind formørkedes dog med tiden. Ulve blev sendt ud for at jage grupper af mennesker, som Rotten følte kom for tæt på. Han sendte sine Dryader fra sit hof, for deres smukke stemmer rev i hans sjæl. Hans ordrer blev mere og mere voldelige, og hans paranoia blev værre, hvor tilsidst selv Ulve og Skiftere valgte at forlade hans side. Her er det vigtigt at huske, at Folket eksisterer for Kongen, men Kongen eksisterer ligeledes for Folket, og det gjorde Rotten så ikke i sit hylster af menneskekød. En Kongens regeringstid varierer meget, på baggrund af hvilken race der bærer Hornene og i tilfælde af menneskets regeringstid viste den sig at være kort, da den Hornedes kræfter hurtigt fortærede Kongens sind og krop. Til sidst sad Kongen alene tilbage, rystende og opfarende for enhver lille lyd eller bevægelse. Og hans folk kom, ulvene, dryaderne, faune, skiftere og alle andre, der levede under træernes kroner eller i bjergenes huler. Og de sagde at det var nok, at han skulle lægge Hornene fra sig eller de ville tage dem. Men Rotten nægtede og stak af. Han blev jagtet i årevis men aldrig fanget og fandt til sidst ro i en hule, tæt på Skoven midte. Mennesket, der bar den Hornedes aspekt mente ikke, at hans regeringstid var overstået og han nægtede at acceptere døden. Således fortsatte han med at være den Hornede og den Hornedes aspekt har magt over den naturlige verden. Og Den Faldnes vilje og ønske om ikke at dø påvirkede verden omkring ham. Hvad der før var dødt, blev animeret af hans ubevidste påvirkning og rejste sig fra graven, men disse vaklende væsener var blege skygger af deres oprindelige personligheder. Som en epidemi uden ende spredte Rottens desperate kraft sig igennem jordens muld og animerede gamle og nye lig. Skabt af ubalance og frygt angreb ligene ethvert væsen af Korneas balance og de som havde ønsket at gøre deres 'Skaber’ ondt. Den tid som fulgte, da Skovfolket først blev angrebet af De Første Udøde var lang og forfærdelig, for selv om ligene havde lidt til ingen intelligens var de utallige som bladene i skoven. Ingen ved helt hvordan det endte, kun at en dag blev Den Faldne fundet død, omgivet af rådne lig, ved en mørk sø, hvor hans livsblod lød ud i søens vand. Dræbte han sig selv i forfærdelse over sine handlinger? Ofrede nogen sig for at stoppe hans sindssyge, nogle som historierne ej husker længere? Eller var det Den Hornedes Ånd der trådte ind? Svarene på disse spørgsmål er forsvundet i tidens muld og mørke og tilbage er blot mindet - Fortællingen om en bærer af et aspekt, der nægtede at give Hornene fra sig og som følge heraf for evigt har arret Korneas skaberværk med sine mørke skabninger, som til denne dag i dag stadig plager Skovfolket.